


Loving Can Hurt

by MalvieDofia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Depression, Descendants: Wicked World, Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie (Disney)-centric, Evie/Mal (Disney)-centric, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Evie (Disney), Love, Movie: Descendants (2015), Movie: Descendants 2, Post-Descendants (2015), Post-Descendants 2, Pre-Descendants (2015), Sad, Sad Evie (Disney), Self-Harm, Triggers, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvieDofia/pseuds/MalvieDofia
Summary: Evie hates herself for loving Mal and thinks that Mal could never love her back





	Loving Can Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING   
> Self Harm spoken about/explained in some detail

Evie was a quiet girl but like everyone in this world she had a secret no one knew, not even her best friend Mal knew, quite frankly if she did know Evie's life would be hell of a lot easier but Evie didnt think about it that way, she just kept her secret inside and let it eat her alive bit by bit.

Everyday she felt like she couldnt tell anyone, she wanted to but the fear of rejection and betrayal always got the better of her, she came to terms with her sexuality when she was 14 and ever since she felt alone like she had no one to confide in, no one she could trust and to make things even more complicated Evie was in love with her best friend, Mal was there for Evie whenever she needed her and it had been this way since they were 6 but Evie still hadn't got the courage to tell Mal how she really felt.

dont get me wrong Evie had thought about it numerous times, she had even written letters and spent endless hours practising speaches in the mirror but she felt that nothing was ever good enough and thats when it all started, the self harm, the cutting, Evie needed an escape from her life, even if it was just for a mere second, at first it was just a rare thing but then she started to cut herself more often until she needed to cut everyday , Evie knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it, it had become a normallity in her everyday life, the blade was there for her when no one else was, it was her best friend but her worst enemy at the same time, this was also exactly how she felt about Mal.

It was a stormy winter night in Auradon, Mal and Evie were having a sleepover in Evie's Dorm, they were sat snuggled on the couch, watching Elf for like the 50th time this month, it was Christmas in a week and both girls were looking forward to the day so they could give each other presents, like they did every year but this year was different, Mal was planning to tell Evie how she felt about her, Mal had loved Evie since they met all those years ago but tonight that plan would all change.

"Im going to the bathroom okay ill be back in a bit" Evie said to Mal  as she got up and started to walk to the bathroom, there it was lying there tempting Evie to releive her self of the emotional pain and replace it with physical pain, before Evie knew it the blade was in her hand, she placed it to her wrist, the familliar feeling coming back to her, the pain still making her wince slightly, she looked down at the blood coming out of the fresh wound, which only made her want to do it again but this time she remembered why she was doing it in the first place, she began to cry soon she was sobbing, Evie forgot that Mal was downstairs, meanwhile Mal could hear Evie sobbing and worry took over her body so she started to make her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Evie's sobs were getting louder and louder and with every sob Mal could hear the pain in her voice which made her heart break even more, nothing could prepare her for what she was about to witness, Mal was at the door, she didnt even knock, her concern for the girl inside taking over her mind and when she opened the door, there Evie was sat on the floor crying her eyes out and with the blood still coming out of her wrists, Evie could barely breathe, her sobs getting caught in her throat, Mal quickly ran over to her sat down beside her, looked into her eyes, she looked so broken and that was all it took Evie couldnt cope any more she collapsed in Mal's arms and Mal  wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl and held her as if she was never going to let go then Mal said

 "E listen to me okay i love you and i never want you to do this ever again, i know its not that easy but please try, im here for you when you need me, you can tell me anything, just please please please never hurt yourself again because i cant lose you okay, there is so many things that i want to do with you and only you ,without you im not my self i love you Evie, I love you so much, i always have, i want to spend the rest of my life with you so please im begging you, you are worthy of all the love and happiness in the world and i want to give you that okay ? " 

Evie  had started to calm down and she couldnt believe what she was hearing, she never thought that Mal would feel the same way but she did, so Evie looked up at Mal her eyes were red and puffy from crying, Evie just gave her a small smile and then kissed her 

" ill take that as an i love you too??" 

Mal said in a slightly sarcastic tone, this made Evie giggle, then Mal said to her

 " how about i help you get cleaned up then we order some pizza my treat and then we can watch any movie you want"

 and with that they both got up and got cleaned up, went down stairs, then they ate pizza and watched nemo which was one of Evie's favourite movies and then Mal and Evie went to bed and for the first time in months Evie had a good nights sleep and was happy in Mals arms, she wanted to spend her life like that, so did Mal.

 so you could say that Mal was Evie's  savouir or that she just needed to be loved but the most important thing was that the two girls were happy with themselves and happy to be with eachother , everyone needs a Mal in their lives, sometimes its just a matter of time or you just instantly know, but they both knew that they were each others soul mates and that was the way it was and should have been from the start

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad ......I wrote this a few years ago for another fandom but decided to change it a bit and make it Malvie 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
